Típico 14 de Febrero
by Elaine Haruno de Uchiha
Summary: Un día donde no se ve ni el sol, ese es el día ideal para que las parejas celebre el día del amor y la amistad


**Típico 14 de febrero**

Típico 14 de Febrero: un día donde no se ve ni el sol, ese es el día ideal para que las parejas celebre el día del amor y la amistad. Esa sería la típica frase de una persona que esta en un 14 de febrero solo y lo único que lo acompaña son las espesas nubes del cielo y pequeñas gotas de lluvia que llegarían a la parte más profunda de cualquier cuerpo, pero solo eso lo puede acompañar.

_**These wounds won't seem to heal **_

_**This pain is just too real **_

_**There's just too much that time cannot erase **_

Claro olvidaba el estar acompañada de esa canción, era lo único que faltaba a este 14 de febrero, a todo esto sueno muy triste, melancólica y resentida del amor, porque sería lo que describiría a una persona que así pasa su muy amado San Valentín, pero en realidad no es eso, simplemente el ambiente se pinta de color sepia en un día como este a las personas que se quedaron solas o jamás estuvieron con alguien.

-¡Sakura-chan!- escucho que me llaman

_**When you cried i'd wipe away all of your tears **_

_**When you'd scream i'd fight away all of your fears **_

_**And i've held your hand through all of these years **_

_**But you still have all of me **_

Olvide lo más importante de todo esto, mi nombre es Haruno Sakura, tengo 21 años, estudiante de sexto semestre de medicina, vivo en la hermosa ciudad de Konoha junto con mis padres y mi hermano mayor Sasori, que es mi protector y mi mejor amigo. Físicamente soy de piel nívea y mis ojos son color esmeralda lo cual me hace sentirme diferente al resto de las personas, además lo que más me hace diferente es mi peculiar color de cabello… rosa, lo que acaban de leer, mi cabello es de color rosa, no me desagrada, en realidad me gusta mucho además lo tengo completamente lacio, lo que me da un estilo muy moderno con mi nuevo corte de cabello.

_**These wounds won't seem to heal **_

_**This pain is just too real **_

_**There's just too much that time cannot erase**_

-Sakura-chan- escucho la voz más cerca de mi

-Naruto- le digo con una sonrisa

-Sakura-chan- me abraza y me da una par de vueltas en el aire

En ese momento deje de escuchar la canción de My Inmortal de Evanescence, una parte de la letra resonaba en mi mente, mientras sentía como mis audífonos iban recorriendo mis hombros hasta que los escuchaba arrastrarse en el suelo, mis brazos se habían acomodado en el cabello de mi mejor amigo y mis ojos se cerraban para sentir un poco del viento y de las pequeñas gotas que nos acompañaban.

-Feliz San Valentín- me dice después de que me bajo- Sakura-chan

-Feliz San Valentín, Naruto- le digo mientras acomodo un poco el gorro de mi chamarra

Si, Naruto había sido mi mejor amigo desde que éramos pequeños, fuera de Sasori era una de las pocas personas que estaba cerca de mi, ya que Sasori era un poco celoso y desde que nos conocimos en quinto grado de primaria cuando me tuve que cambiar de escuela porque mis padres buscaron una más cercana a nuestra casa, hemos sido los mejores amigos. El día que llegue conocí a Naruto, él no me dejo de hablar, lo que me pareció muy divertido; con el tiempo Naruto y yo nos volvimos inseparables y desde entonces me siguió a cada escuela a la que asistía. Ahora el estudia Administración de Empresas.

-¿Por qué estabas tan sola y con esta lluvia?- mientras me cubre con su paraguas

-Hay Naruto- le digo con pesar- ¿qué no puedo darme un baño en la lluvia?- mientras comenzaba a reírme

-Bueno si, pero te vas a enfermar- me dice como si fuera mi otoosan

-Lo sé Otoosan- le digo entre risas

-No me digas así Sakura-chan- un poco más serio

-Pues no te portes como si lo fueras- más tranquila

-Naruto- escucho a alguien detrás de nosotros- feíta

No podía pedir nada mejor que a mi mejor amigo cuidándome hasta de la lluvia, pero no es mi único amigo, digamos que tengo otro más, a él lo conocí durante el bachillerato, era bastante raro cuando lo conocí, se la pasaba todos los días con una libreta de dibujo y siempre que no entendía algo de nuestro mundano mundo, lo trataba de entender con un libro de como manejar esas situaciones, él ahora estudia psicología en la universidad y pintura como parte de sus créditos humanistas.

-Sai-le digo con una sonrisa mientras lo aviento por el golpe que le di con mi puño cerrado- no me vuelvas decir así, baka

-Gomen Feí… digo Sakura- escucho a Sai un poco nervioso

-Sakura-chan ni con los años te has vuelto menos agresiva- me dice Naruto con una gotita en la frente

-¿Quieres seguir Naruto?- le pregunto mientras alzo mi puño

-Iie, iie Sakura-chan - me dice Naruto retrocediendo

-Así me gusta- les digo con una sonrisa de triunfo

En realidad esto ero lo que más divertía hacer en este mundo, no es que fuera una chica mala, solo que era bastante agresiva y tosca para los chicos, al menos cuando me conocían porque por fuera siempre me veían con unos jeans de mezclilla y unas blusas de colores pasteles, claro en días como estos además usaba chamarras de tonos más fuertes y además unas botas del mismo color que mi chamarra, además de una actitud de una chica tierna y linda.

-¿Y qué hacen los dos?- les pregunto al ver que solo los tres estábamos en el camino

-Yo vine a desearte Feliz San Valentín- me dice Naruto con una sonrisa de par en par

-Yo solo quería buscarlos para salir- nos mira Sai

-¿Salir?- pregunto con pocos ánimos de hacerlo

-Anda Sakura-chan será muy divertido- me dice Naruto como un niño pequeño

En ese preciso momento la pequeña precipitación que nos hacia compañía paró como quisiera que saliera con mis amigos, no es que no quisiera salir, lo que pasa es que mi plan era un poco más solitario, un poco más al estilo de forever alone, aclaro no soy emo ni nada así, pero en un día que aún seguía nublado y además sin nadie como pareja, solo quería pasarla viendo un poco más el horizonte y mis propias metas en otro ángulo, porque el ver a tantas parejas, era increíblemente deprimente.

-Vamos Sakura- me dice Sai- solo seremos los tres

-Hai- respondo con un suspiro- vamos a cualquier lado

-Eso quería escuchar- mientras Naruto me carga en sus brazos y comienza a dar vueltas

-Me vas a tirar Naruto- le digo un poco asustada -anda bájame

-Es mi turno- dice Sai mientras hace lo mismo que Naruto

-Hai, además es lo más divertido- dice entre carcajadas Naruto

-Chicos me van a matar, así que ya bájenme- les digo a Sai

-Aun no- dice ambos con una mirada un poco malvada

-¿Qué planean?- les pregunto con algo de miedo

-Ya lo veras- responden ambos

Y sin que dijeran mas vi como ambos me quitaban mi celular y Naruto lo guardaba en su chaqueta, después Sai me tomo de las manos, mientras Naruto me tomo de los tobillos, yo solo me podía sonrojar, ya que en ese momento los chicos de toda la universidad salieron en ese mismo instante, ya que yo en mis grandes planes, era el faltar a clases, irme a comprar un litro de helado de cereza y pasármela viendo mi preciado maratón de películas de la saga de Crepúsculo.

-¡Naruto, Sai! ¡Bájenme!- les grite mientras sentía como mis mejillas se volvían fuego -me avergüenzan- susurre

-Nada de eso, Sakura-chan- me dice Naruto, sin soltarme

-Además es divertido- ríe Sai -no todos los días llevamos a una chica tan bonita así

En ese momento ambos se atacaron de risa, no es que no me sienta muy linda ni que ellos duden que soy linda, pero jamás he podido asegurar eso, además desde que tengo memoria no he tenido mucha suerte con los chicos que me rodean, todo el tiempo he tenido amistades que jamás remplazaría pero solo una vez me llegue a enamorar y eso fue hace demasiado tiempo que para mi es solo el pasado.

-Ya suéltenme- les volví a exigir

-Si eso quieres- mientras que ambos me sueltan

Cerré los ojos inconscientemente, pero solo sentí que caí en algo blando, no sabía si había muerto o solo me había lastimado, pero no siento nada sobre mi cuerpo, así que poco a poco abrí mis ojos y vi en ese preciso momento como unos ojos me miraban con cierta molestia y sorpresa.

-Go-gomen- pronuncie al sentir como mis mejillas volvían a arder

-Hmp- solo escuche de esa persona- ¿puedes quitarte?

-Ha-hai- mientras siento las manos de Sai y de Naruto levantándome

-¿Estas bien Sakura-chan?- escucho a Naruto- no sabía que el Teme estaba ahí

-Hmp…- lo escucho molesto

-Hai- le respondo aun sonrojada- bueno me tengo que…

-Iie, ya aceptaste salir con nosotros- me detiene Sai

Me mordí el labio inferior en ese momento -Siempre me hacen lo mismo- pensé a ver la cara de mis dos amigos, que sino me equivocaba y rechazaba su invitación, harían lo que fuera para que aceptará y eso "lo que fuera" tenía un nombre: S-A-S-O-R-I H-A-R-U-N-O y no tenía ganas de pasármela el 14 de febrero escuchando las sabias palabras de mi hermano que jamás ha tenido una verdadera relación fuera de sus salidas con muchas chicas de la universidad y ahora de su trabajo.

-Lo olvidaba- mientras sentía como Sai me abrazaba

-No pensé que alguien se atravesaría- me susurra- gomen Sakura

-Solo por esta vez- le susurro escondiendo mi cabeza en su pecho

-Bueno, ahora si vámonos- escucho al hiperactivo de Naruto- y perdón por el golpe teme

-Hmp- escucho a su amigo sin soltar a Sai

En ese momento sentí como Sai me movía hacia el auto en el que saldríamos solo los tres, ninguno de los tres podía emitir sonido alguno, ese momento cuando choque con ese chico me saco de balance y me sentía muy apenada, pero a pesar de eso, no podía olvidar esos penetrantes ojos negros que me miraron de una manera extraña y que solo me hicieron recordar un par de cosas.

UN PAR DE HORAS DESPUÉS

-Sakura-chan- escucho a Naruto- gomen por lo que paso hace rato

-No te preocupes Naruto- le digo con una sonrisa falsa

-Sabemos que no es así- responde Sai- te conocemos bien Sakura

-Es que si los perdono- les respondo con una sonrisa- pero me vengaré de ambos

-Esa es mi Sakura-chan- me abraza con mucha fuerza Naruto

-Na-Naruto me ahorcas- le digo con un poco de aliento

Los tres nos encontrábamos en el centro comercial de Konoha, sentados en unas bancas que había en medio del lugar con un par de biscochos cubiertos de chocolate y nuez, lo cual ambos sabían que eran de mis favoritos, mirábamos pasar las personas de un lado a otro, ya que los tres teníamos la suerte de estar solteros y por convicción propia.

-Deberíamos de hacer esto cada año- les comento a los chicos

-No es mala idea- sonríe Naruto- mientras nadie tenga una relación, me parece bien

-Será el pacto de los tres- menciona Sai

-Así será- mientras abrazo a los dos chicos

TRES AÑOS DESPUÉS

_**WHEN I WAS YOUNG**_

_**I NEVER NEEDED ANYONE**_

_**AND MAKIN LOVE WAS JUST FOR FUN**_

_**THOSE DAYS ARE GONE **_

Ahora acompañada de esta canción que escuchaba en mis auriculares y sentada en un columpio, mirando mi propio horizonte podría volver a sonar muy triste y deprimente, pero desde hace un par de años me di cuenta que esto sería mi vida, no es tan malo, pero siempre el 14 de febrero ha sido algo muy complicado en muchos sentidos y el principal, es que veo a todas las parejas de la mano como si solo eso importará.

-Hoy no habrá un Sakura-chan ni un feíta- digo mientras tomo un poco de fuerza en el columpio

Claro desde hace un par de semanas Naruto conoció a una hermosa chica, es de cabello azabache y sus ojos son color perla, es muy linda y de verdad que agrada que al fin Naruto sea el chico más feliz sobre la tierra o al menos eso se la pasa gritando cada vez que esta con ella o cada vez que esta conmigo y con Sai y nos dice una y otra vez que jamás se imagino tan feliz. Su nombre es Hyuga Hinata.

Mientras que Sai desde hace unos meses, también dejo de estar del lado de la soltería para tener a una linda chica de novia, ella a diferencia de la novia de Naruto, la conocía desde hace muchos años, ella había sido mi primera mejor amiga en todo el mundo, ambas nos conocimos en primer grado de la escuela y todo el tiempo que estuvimos juntas hasta cuarto grado había sido una de las mejores experiencias para ambas. Y ahora como novia de Sai, volvimos a ser amigas y con la novia de Naruto, aun más. Su nombre es Ino Yamanaka.

-Ni siquiera sé como termine en este parque- me dije mientras me bajaba del columpio -Ah si, ya lo recordé

Termine en ese parque porque estaba enfrente de mi primera escuela, aún la recordaba, claro cuando yo llegue a ella me parecía enorme, pero ahora que tengo 24 años, no me parece ni la mitad de lo que la recordaba, para mi era mi selva y mi bosque, mi castillo de princesas, mi mejor lugar y el lugar donde conocí al único chico que he llegado a amar.

-Ni siquiera recuerdo su nombre completo- suspiro con pesar

Él y yo nos conocimos en primer grado, yo estaba un poco nerviosa por ir a la escuela, pero tenía la mano de mi okaasan que me acompaño en todo momento y la fuerza de mi oniisan Sasori que me dijo que todo estaría bien y que inclusive me iba a divertir mucho, pero por una cosa y otra, llegue un poco tarde ese día y cuando llegue ya estaba nuestra sensei en el salón de clases, se llamaba Kurenai.

-Y ahí lo vi- suspiro

En ese momento un lindo niño de cabello negro con reflejos azules estaba sentando solo en una banca doble, sus ojos eran del color del carbón y su piel era casi de mi color, llevaba muy bien acomodado su uniforme de la escuela aunque su cabello lo llevaba un poco despeinado, su vista estaba un poco fija al pizarrón como si eso fuera lo único que hubiera, en ese momento la sensei a pesar de todo, me pidió que me sentará a su lado y sin discutir acepte, ese día descubrí que era un niño serio y tranquilo, por lo que comencé a admirarlo y a verlo como algo más que mi compañero de clases.

-Sasuke- dije recordando su nombre

Después de ese día y durante todo el tiempo, Sasuke y yo nos volvimos amigos, no estábamos juntos todo el tiempo pero si hablábamos en clase y en las tardes, cuando había junta y mi okaasan se quedaba con el resto de los maestros, porque era la directora, en esos días veía como Sasuke salía con su hermano mayor en una bicicleta cada uno y Sasuke me llevaba detrás de ella para recorrer nuestra escuela, era algo muy emocionante como una aventura solo para los dos.

-Y me enamore- susurre al caminar por fuera de la escuela y ver la que había sido la casa de él

Yo descubrí que lo amaba, porque recordaba que solo quería estar con él y que algún día en algún momento me pediría ser su novia, ahora suena muy tonto, pero para mi ese era final feliz, ese final de cuento de hadas y que hubiera dado lo que sea; inclusive yo supe que él me correspondía ya que su oniisan se lo dijo al mio y no queriendo mucho Sasori me lo confeso, diciendo que solo lo decía porque eran amigos.

-Y entonces…- se me escapo al pasar por la entrada de la escuela y caminar de regreso a mi automóvil

Tuve la oportunidad única de bailar a su lado o al menos eso deseaba, pero por cosas del destino, yo me enferme y no pude esta con él, fue la primera vez que algo me dolió, pero no me podía rendir, ya que sabía que me quería y que también deseaba ser mi novio o algo así; pero nuevamente el destino nos decía otra cosa, porque el baile fue al terminar el primer grado, así que por los meses del verano yo me prepare para volverlo a ver, inclusive el primer día le pedí a mi okaasan que me arreglará y ella lo hizo colocándome una cinta roja en mi cabello y dejando mi cabello suelto que no queriendo mucho era un poco corto y aunque no me sentía la más linda, pensaba que solo lo era para él.

-Pero ya no estaba- mientras comenzaba a sentir las gotas que de nuevo acompañaban mi solo 14 de febrero, así que levante mi mirada al grisáceo cielo y llenándome de un par de gotas

Al principio eso me pareció bastante extraño así que pensando que no tenía miedo, me acerque a mi nueva sensei que se llamaba Shizune y le pregunte por Sasuke, pero ella solo me dijo "Sasuke fue transferido a otra escuela" con algo más que valor, me senté en mi lugar y desde ese día mantuve la esperanza de volverlo a ver y que solo él podría reconocerme, pero pasaron los años y no volví a tener respuesta del destino, así que me rendí y tome mi vida con algunos novios en el camino pero nada serio como para volver a amar.

-Sasuke- volví a susurrar, con cierto pesar en mi conciencia

-Sakura- escucho a alguien detrás de mi

En ese momento me di la vuelta, no sabía que me esperaba, porque esa voz no me resultaba conocida, solo sabía que era alguien que me conoció en el pasado y que de algún modo estaba como yo caminando en medio de una lluvia que se volvía tormenta y que me dejaría aún más mojada sino trajera unas botas nuevas y una chaqueta de color rojo que tenía un gorrito que deje guardado en lugar de cubrirme con él.

-Discúlpeme - le dije a la persona que estaba frente a mi -¿nos conocemos?

-Hmp- mientras colocaba sus manos en el puente de la nariz- creo no lo recuerdas

Como una idiota me le quede viendo, no estaba segura de quien era, ya que llevaba una chaqueta que lo protegía de la lluvia, abajo llevaba unos vaqueros de mezclilla oscura y unos zapatos que le hacían juego a su despeinado estilo de cabello, que era de color negro con reflejos azules, sus ojos eran negros y su piel era casi de mi tono de piel, sus facciones eran perfectas asemejaban a un dios griego por lo bien que se veía. Y fue ahí donde lo reconocí.

-¿Eres el chico del accidente?- sonrojándome- cuando Naruto y Sai me aventaron- aumentando mis nervios

-Hmp- y ahí estaba lo único que recordaba cada vez que los chicos contaban esa historia y me hacían golpearlos o al menos sonrojarme

-No sabía que usted vivía por aquí- dije aun sonrojada, no sabía como referirme hacia su persona- gomen de nuevo por lo de hace tres años- tratando de recordar su nombre, pero solo recordaba que Naruto le dijo Teme

-¿Por qué me tratas de usted?- me dice mientras veía como se mojaba más y lo hacía verse aun más atractivo

-Etto…- respondí un poco nerviosa, mientras sentía como el agua comenzaba a mojarme la espalda ya que mi largo cabello estaba muy mojado -creo que ese día Naruto no me presento- dije buscando una excusa

-¿Solo te acuerdas de ese día?- me dice con algo de ¿molestia?

-Etto… hai- dije un poco nerviosa, en verdad no sabía que más responder

En ese momento comencé a hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano por recordar ¿quién era ese chico? Que ahora solo deseaba hablar conmigo y en verdad, jamás tuve la suerte de que un chico que se considerara atractivo me hablara por más de cinco minutos y solo me dijera que lo conozco de tiempo; las pocas veces que me hablaban los chicos era para pedirme algún lápiz o preguntarme alguna cosa, ya que todos me veían como un ratón de biblioteca y aunque no lo era, siempre me trataban como una.

-Sakura- bufo aún más molesto

¿Cómo sabía mi nombre? No, esa no era la pregunta correcta, la pregunta es ¿Quién era? Y sumándole su actitud ¿Por qué esta molesto que no lo recuerde? No puedo pensar en una respuesta, seguramente era… seguramente es alguno de mis antiguos amigos, alguno de mis amigos de mi primera escuela, ya que se notaba que vivía cerca de aquí, ya que a pesar de estar tan mojado como yo, cuando lo vi, estaba completamente seco, pero a pesar de que ya sé que era uno de mis amigos, no recuerdo quien es.

-Gomen…- sonrojándome de nuevo- chico desconocido- pensé al no recordar su nombre-bueno me tengo que ir- dije tratando de excusarme porque no sabía que más hacer

-¿Aún no te acuerdas de mi?- me dice viéndome de manera fría

-Etto…- no sabía como excusarme de eso- iie- entrecerrando los ojos y moviendo mis manos por la vergüenza

-Pensé que me recordarías- me dice acercándose

-Bueno es que han pasado muchos años- le respondí volviéndome a justificar- y pasan muchas cosas- moviendo mis manos por los nervios que sentía

-Hmp... han pasado 18 años- me dice de una manera ¿triste? O eso me decía mi intuición

-¿18 años?- susurre

Definitivamente no sabía quien era y después de tantos años, menos lo podía recordar y aún más porque no es lo mismo nuestro rostro de unos niños de 6 años que ahora de adultos de 24 años y peor aún yo en esa escuela conocía a todos los chicos y podría casi asegurar que a pesar que de consideraba a Ino y a Sasuke con mis mejores amigos en todo el mundo, todos eran mis amigos, así que debía ser alguno de los chicos que como Sasuke se cambio de escuela y en verdad fueron algunos.

-Hmp…- bufo molesto

-…- no sabía que decirle así que busque una buena excusa- bueno me tengo que ir, esta lloviendo a mares

-Sakura…- te toma de la muñeca

En ese momento sentí millones de corrientes eléctricas sobre todo mi cuerpo, mi corazón se comenzó a acelerar como loco y mi respiración se empezó a volver irregular, mis sentidos se distorsionaron, mis mejillas se volvieron fuego, no es la primera vez que alguien me tomaba la mano, pero con este chico que no reconocía todo era diferente y ahora que lo pienso solo un chico me había hecho eso…

-Sasuke- pronuncie al ver sus ojos negros

-Hasta que te acuerdas de mi- me dice mientras sonríe de lado

-Gomen Sasuke-kun- sonrojándome de nueva cuenta- en verdad no te reconocí

-Hmp…- aún con su seductora sonrisa que me hizo mojar mis pantaletas

Yo no sé que decir, en verdad era mi Sasuke-kun, mi mejor amigo y el único chico que me enamoro y del que pensé que jamás olvidaría, de ese chico que siempre me dije que lo reconocería no importaba si teníamos 10 o 50 años, no lo puedo creer que no cumpliera mi propia promesa olvidando su rostro y sus expresiones, pero ahora enfrente de él y viendo cada rasgo, me doy cuenta que en verdad es Sasuke, mi Sasuke.

-…- lo abrace y cerré los ojos- Sasuke-kun

-Sakura…- pronunció correspondiéndome

Nos quedamos así por unos minutos, no sabía ni que decirle, ni siquiera me di cuenta de manera racional que lo había abrazado y que ahora al estar cerca de él, recordaba su muy peculiar aroma al tiempo que muchos de mis recuerdos se hacían presente en mi memoria y sentía como si los años no hubieran pasado, como si el tiempo regresará al último día que nos conocimos, pero mi mente se estanco cuando Sasori me conto lo que el oniisan de Sasuke le dijo acerca de ambos.

-Ahora cuéntame- separándome un poco- ¿qué ha sido de tu vida?- sonreí

-Hmp…- parece que no le agrado mi pregunta- estas mojada- la evadió separándose de mi

-Hai- sonrojándome y estornudando

-Y te enfermarás- me dice arqueando su ceja- vamos a mi casa

-Pero me tengo que ir- le dije nerviosa

-Hmp… te enfermarás- mientras me toma la mano y me jala a su casa, esa misma que recordaba como suya

Entramos a esa casa, que ese día se veía un poco solitaria, por dentro se veía muy hogareña y llena de muchas cosas, en todos mis recuerdos, jamás estuvieron pensamientos de este lugar, ya que por una cosa y otra, jamás salía de mi castillo, de aquel lugar donde mi oniisan me cuidaba y donde librábamos las aventuras más increíbles de la historia o al menos eso pensábamos.

-Hmp… creo que no conocías mi casa- mientras se dirige a su habitación

-Iie- mirando hacia todos lados

No dijo más hasta que entre a su habitación, no pude menos que sonrojarme, ya que fuera de la habitación de Sasori o de Naruto, jamás había estado así con ningún otro chico, lo que me parecía muy incomodo, pero a él no le parecía importar en lo absoluto así que solo veía como se quitaba su chaqueta y sus zapatos, ya que estaba tan mojado como yo.

-Hmp…- mirándome con extrañeza- si quieres puedes cambiarte

-¿Nani?- pregunte nerviosa

-Hai- me responde sin importancia y sacando de su cajón un pants y una sudadera- esto te quedara algo grande pero al menos no estarás mojada

-Arigatoo- le respondí mientras me entregaba el cambio y salía de la habitación

Estaba aún muy nerviosa de este cambio en mi día, jamás me pasan cosas tan raras como estas, pero no podía hacer caso a lo que me decía mi mente que estaba realmente confundida y recuperando un poco de mis actitudes, me quite mi mojada ropa y me coloque ese pants y sudadera que me quedaban enormes, que no queriendo mucho se me caían, así que para mantenerme sin movimiento, me senté al pie de la cama.

-Hmp… ¿puedo pasar?- escucho del otro lado de la puerta

-Hai, Sasuke-kun- le respondo

En ese momento abrí la puerta y lo vi con una charola, en ella había un par de tazas de chocolate con bombones, la dejo en la mesita de noche y me entrego una de las tazas. Yo solo le agradecí y no queriendo mucho, pero al ver el interminable silencio entre los dos, le volví a preguntar por su vida pero no me decía mucho, solo me pregunto por mí y como buena chica le conté muchas cosas de mi vida, inclusive de mis novios y eso, solo veía como su cara cambiaba conforme le contaba algo así o algo muy loco como mis aventuras con Naruto y Sai.

-Entonces ese chico no es tu novio- mientras le explicaba lo del accidente con él

-Iie- reí por su comentario- es solo uno de mis mejores amigos, casi puedo decir que es como mi hermano- aún riendo- además aunque no lo creas tiene novia

-Hmp… no lo creí- me dice un poco serio

-Mentiroso- le dije sonriendo- hasta pensaste que era mi novio- rio de nueva cuenta- pero no, su novia es Ino

-¿La chica Yamanaka?- me dice más tranquilo

-Hai, bien que te acuerdas de ella- dije de manera picara, aunque por dentro lo sentí como una punzada

-Hmp… solo recordé que era tu mejor amiga- un poco serio y algo sonrojado

-Hai- le volví a decir en el mismo tono pícaro, sin embargo, me volvía a doler- aunque no estoy muy segura de eso

-Hmp… a mi me interesaba otra chica- mientras toma un poco de su taza

-Y nunca me dijiste- comente en broma, a pesar de eso todo lo que decía me dolía- realmente eras muy malo conmigo Sasuke-kun

-Hmp…- arqueo la ceja- es que no eras confiable- me dice en broma

Creo que tenía demasiado tiempo que no tenía una conversación tan amena con alguien, la última vez fue hace tres años y solo decíamos muchas estupideces, en ese día mis mejores amigos me hicieron la peor maldad del mundo, hoy en cambio no pasaba eso, solo hablaba con alguien que en verdad extrañaba y con quien deseaba hablar de todo y a la vez de nada, solo quería estar cerca de él.

-Que malo eres- fingí sollozar- pero ahora me dirás- le pregunto como si tuviera 6 años

-Hmp…- me mira con mucha atención- aun no pareces confiable- me dice mientras sonríe de lado

-Anda nadie lo sabrá- haciendo una de esas caras que me hace Naruto cuando quiere algo y que jamás le doy la negativa

-¿Eres muy cercana al Dobe?- me pregunta sonriendo completamente

-¿Cuál Dobe?- pregunte sin saber de quien me hablaba

-Te pregunto de Naruto- me dice despejando mis dudas

-Demasiado- sonrió- ¿por qué lo preguntas?

-Porque hiciste la cara igual que él- ríe

-Mierda, no me dirá nada- pensé- así que te hace lo mismo- sonrió- bueno entonces ¿si me dirás?

-Hmp…- lo veo un poco serio y pensativo- bien- acercándose -¿en verdad lo quieres saber?- hincándose a mi altura

- Hai- dije sintiendo como mis mejillas se coloraban

-Tu- me dice mirándome a los ojos

-¿Yo qué?- me sentí un poco confundida

-Tú me gustabas- acercándose a mi rostro

-¿Ya no?- pregunte un poco nerviosa de su respuesta

-Todavía- mientras siento su rostro a milímetros del mio- me gustas

_**OH, MY LOVE, MY DARLING,  
>I´VE HUNGERED FOR YOUR TOUCH<br>A LONG, LONELY TIME.  
><strong>_

En ese momento sentí sus labios en los míos, a diferencia del resto de los besos que he recibido, este me hizo sentir una ráfaga de emociones, mi corazón se aceleró y estaba completamente loco, mi estomago estaba lleno de mariposas, las corrientes que sentí cuando tomo mi mano eran aún mayores, mis sentidos se perdieron en un abismo que solo daba la señal de AMOR.

-Tu también me gustas- le dije al separarnos

-Lo sé, Itachi me lo dijo- sonríe de lado, mientras se acerca a mis labios - cuando tenía 6 años- besándome

_**AND TIME GOES BY SO SLOWLY,**__**  
><strong>__**AND TIME CAN DO SO MUCH.**__**  
><strong>__**ARE YOU STILL MINE?**_

Después de eso, los besos se volvieron más demandantes, jamás había experimentado algo que me complementará de eso modo, hasta que me abrazo, poco a poco sus besos y caricias bajaron por mi cuerpo, yo no lo dejé solo así que seguí los movimientos de su mano, no supe en que momento ambos estábamos completamente desnudos y nos amábamos de la única manera que jamás pensé experimentar cuando era una pequeña y aun esta misma mañana en la que me sentía completamente sola.

_**OH, MY LOVE, MY DARLING,  
>I´VE HUNGERED FOR YOUR TOUCH<br>A LONG, LONELY TIME.**_

-Sakura…- lo escucho agitado mientras siento que sus manos se entrelazan con las mías -te amo

-Yo también- le respondí al sentir como llegaba a cielo al lado del hombre que jamás deje de amar

_**AND TIME GOES BY SO SLOWLY,  
>AND TIME CAN DO SO MUCH.<br>ARE YOU STILL MINE?**_

_**I NEED YOUR LOVE.  
>I NEED YOUR LOVE.<br>GOD SPEED YOUR LOVE TO ME.**_

Parecía el mejor sueño que jamás pensé vivir, pero esa verdad estaba a su lado, por toda esa noche que me la pase a su lado amándonos más de una vez hasta el amanecer, recibiendo a su lado los primeros rayos del 15 de febrero que dejaba de ser San Valentín y que para mi era el inicio del resto de mis días de San Valentín.

FIN


End file.
